Whatever Comes First
by Karyia
Summary: Perhaps they had been right. A nineteen year old wasn't fit for the farming life. But then again, Molly also wasn't fit to ring five bells, revive the devine tree, and save the land.


"Wake up. You look funny when you sleep."

The words shook me from my daydream. I took a deep breath in, then swipped at the air next to me, not opening my eyes. I didn't need anyone to tell me that I wasn't looking my best. I could feel my goofy smile, my frizzy, unruly hair (bits of straw stuck here and there), and my city clothes (which must have looked ridiculous and out of place).

"Mmmm... quiet," I muttered. "I'm sleeping."

"Don't forget," the voice said again. It was coming from my shoulder. "You promised."

"Quiet down, I didn't forget," I mumbled back. I turned onto my side, trying to get comfortable again, but it was no use. There was no way I could sleep with that annoying flapping going on in my face. "Can't you calm down? It's not like she's expecting us today..."

"But she is! I told her I'd bring you to see her today!"

This time, I opened my eyes. I had to blink several times before everything adjusted, and the blinding sun directly above me didn't help much either. I sighed, shielding my eyes. "Today, Finn, really? But we're not even at the house yet."

"What was that?" Cain called from the front.

My heart lept to my throat. "N-nothing!" I called back. "I was just talking to myself!" I turned around to make sure he wasn't eyeing me like I was crazy, but he had already turned back to the road.

I was about to turn back to comforting Finn, whose intense flapping had escalated to the point where I couldn't hear myself think, when Cain cut me off.

"So..." he said, not taking his eyes off the road. "What'd you say your name was?"

Finn had to poke me in the back to get me to respond. "Molly," I called back, a little louder than I had hoped.

The wagon suddenly jerked to the side, throwing me against the edge. _I'm going to feel that tomorrow_, I thought, rubbing my head tenderly.

"Sorry back there!" Cain called. "Hole in the road."

"Ask him if he knows about the Harvest Goddess!" Finn urged, his eyes big.

"I'm sure he doesn't know anything," I replied, trying to keep my voice on the down-low so Cain wouldn't lable me as insane. My top priority was making sure everyone got a good first impression of me.

I lied back down, watching the clouds roll by. The weather was nicer than I had thought: mid seventies, slight breeze, no rain. Besides winter, spring was my favorite season. I looked over at Finn, who had ceased his flapping and was now resting in the hay. "You think I'll be okay starting a ranch?"

I had hoped for an encouraging response, but instead, Finn said, "If you need money, I'll help gather mushrooms."

Cain cleared his throat. He had obviously heard the conversation between Finn and I. Well, my half at least.

"So, er... what kind of foods do you like?"

I blushed. He was obviously just making small talk. "Uh....I...like fruits. And vegetables. Eggs and fish are good too. And cheese."

Cain laughed, breaking the tension. "You'll make a fine farmer."

"I hope so," I said. "No one else seems to think that. My parents especially. Then thought I was too young to start a ranch."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

That seemed to catch him off guard. "Well, when's your birthday?"

I grimaced. "Winter 26." I had turned nineteen three days ago.

"Well, I'm actually kind of glad you're starting this ranch. We need all the help we can get."

"Why? Don't you run your own ranch?" I was glad for the change in topic.

"I do," Cain said. "Things just haven't been right lately. We haven't had any good crops. Everyone's kind of counting on you to rejuvinate the town."

"Oh." It was all I could say.

"Don't forget, Molly," Finn chirped. "The Harvest Goddess."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know."

"Well, I'm just reminding you because the house is right there and I don't want you getting side tra--"

"We're here!" The wagon rolled to a stop.

I glanced up the path, where a tiny house (more of a shack, actually), a creaky barn, and a beaten-up coop stood side by side. They looked like they hadn't been touched in ages.

"Not much, is it?" Cain said, reading my thoughts. "I'm sure you can have Dale upgrade when you get the money." He patted me encouragingly on the back. "Mayor Hamilton should be coming to meet you soon. Don't let me down, kid."

I watched as he rode away, the wagon bouncing up and down against the dirt road.

"Come on, Molly, let's check it out!" Finn said, flying around me in big circles. I grinned, then raced him up the path. My heart immediately sank when I reached the front door. The house didn't look any better up close. In fact, it actually looked much worse.

The rafters were smudged and dirty, there were boards missing from the roof, and weeds covered the yard.

"Well," Finn said, "everyone's gotta start somewhere." I couldn't believe I had given up my old home for this. "Now, let's go see the Harvest Goddess!"

I nodded, more because I didn't want to walk inside the house, where I was sure to be disappointed.

We were about to leave the yard when I noticed a short, pudgy man running across the field. He was waving his arms frantically, as if afraid we would somehow fail to notice him. Finn groaned.

"Hello? Hello!" he cried.

I bowed respectfully as soon as he made it to the door. "Are you Mayor Hamilton?"

He nodded, his face red from running so far. "Yes....I... I am Mayor Hamilton." He took a deep breath. "You must be Molly. Welcome to Harmonica Town!" I couldn't help but notice his hair. It was grey, like my grandpa George, but instead of balding, it was long, curly, and stuck in three different directions, one of them being straight up. I tried to keep a straight face. At least he looked friendly.

"Well," Hamilton began. "I actually came here to tell you the basics of ranching. Care to hear?"

I could feel Finn shaking his head into my back, but I nodded anyways, not wanting to be rude.

"Behind you is your plot."

I had already seen it on the way to the house, but I hesitantly turned to look at the sad little patch of land again. It really was pitiful. Three squares of dead-looking turnips, a couple flowers, and some little green sprouts.

"Looks good," I nodded.

"You can plant anything your heart desires, as long as it's in season. You probably already knew that, though." I must have looked annoyed, because he immediately added, "I'm not trying to tell you how to run your farm! If you feel the need to grow tomatoes in spring, then by all means, go ahead!"

"You have to admit, this is kind of nice," Finn said in my ear. "I mean, he's giving us a house and a plot of land for free!"

"And I just want to remind you, you can come anytime to my office," Hamilton said. "Just make sure you eventually get that 5000G payment in for the plot. There's no rush, I just want you to be aware of it."

"I knew it was too good to be true..." Finn grumbled.

"I can give you this, however." Hamilton reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. "It's a map! Whenever you get lost, or are unsure of where to find something, take a look at this. I'm sure it'll be helpful to you."

I took the map from him and put it in my pocket, making sure not to rip it.

"And one more thing..."

I blushed. "Oh, no," I said quickly. "I don't need anything else!"

"No, I'm sure if you want to start a ranch, you need this." He pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to me.

"A farming set?" I asked, looking at the assorted tools.

"Now you can immediately start planting seeds and tilling the land!"

"Thank you, Mayor Hamilton!" I bowed again.

"Well, I'll be back to see how you're doing within the week! I look forward to seeing how you've begun your farm." Hamilton waved, then turned and began walking back up the path.

I sighed, placed the box at my feet, and pulled out my map. The island looked so big... There was now way I'd be able to meet everyone, and I'd probably get lost in the process. "Finn, I should have stayed home... I can't manage a ranch..."

Finn flew over and rested on my shoulders, his little wings beating against my neck. "You can start by naming it."

I sat down on the ground, not caring whether or not my clothes would get dirty. I looked so different anyways, the dirt would probably help me blend in better. "I've got nothing..."

"Just name it after someone or something."

"I'll just name it Wilson Ranch..."

Finn giggled in my ear, tiny and high-pitched. "Self-centered, huh? Naming it after yourself?"

I was too disappointed in the state of the house and the land to respond.

"Hey," Finn said. "It's a great name. Simple and sweet, right? Wilson Ranch. I like it."

I smiled. "Thanks, Finn." We sat in silence for a while, just listening to the wind blowing through the trees in the yard. Cherry trees. They were probably the prettiest thing on the farm.

"You want to go explore the house?" Finn asked, hopping off my shoulder and suspending himself in mid-air. "It won't be as bad as you think."

I shook my head, not wanting to risk more disappointment. I was afraid if I saw the inside of the house I would just curl up into a ball and not get up. "Finn... First thing I want to buy is an upgraded house..."

"That's going to cost a lot of money..." He flew lazily around my head, his hat flopping from side to side.

I smiled up at him and sighed. "Well, wanna help gather mushrooms?"


End file.
